Lauren Alloy
Lauren B. Alloy is a professor of psychology at Temple University recognized in the area of mood disorders. Her research focuses on cognitive, interpersonal, and biopsychosocial processes in the onset and maintenance of depression and bipolar disorder.Abnormal Psychology: About the Authors. In the late 1970s, Alloy and her longtime collaborator Lyn Abramson demonstrated that depressed individuals held a more accurate view than their non-depressed counterparts in a test which measured illusion of control. This finding held true even when the depression was manipulated experimentallyTime/CNN: How Full Is That Glass, Really?. (see also: depressive realism) AwardsProfessional Profile: Lauren Alloy. * 1984 - American Psychological Association Young Psychologist Award * 2001 - Temple University's Paul W. Eberman Faculty Research Award * 2002 - American Psychological Association Master Lecturer Award in Psychopathology (jointly with Lyn Abramson) * 2003 - American Psychological Association Division 12 Distinguished Scientific Contribution Award (jointly with Lyn Abramson) * 2003 - Society for a Science of Clinical Psychology Distinguished Scientist Award. * 2003 - American Psychological Association Division 12 Distinguished Scientific Contribution Award (with Lyn Abramson) * 2004 - Society for a Science of Clinical Psychology Distinguished Scientist Award * 2004 - Joseph Wolpe Distinguished Faculty Fellow in Psychology Publications * Alloy, L. B., Abramson, L. Y., Gibb, B. E., Crossfield, A. G., Pieracci, A. M., Spasojevic, J., & Steinberg, J. A. (2004). Developmental antecedents of cognitive vulnerability to depression: Review of findings from the cognitive vulnerability to depression project. Journal of Cognitive Psychotherapy, 18(2), 115-133. * Crossfield, A. G., Alloy, L. B., Gibb, B. E., & Abramson, L. Y. (2002). The development of depressogenic cognitive styles: The role of negative childhood life events and parental inferential feedback. Journal of Cognitive Psychotherapy, 16(4), 487-502. * Gibb, B. E., Abramson, L. Y., & Alloy, L. B. (2004). Emotional maltreatment from parents, verbal peer victimization, and cognitive vulnerability to depression. Cognitive Therapy & Research, 28(1), 1-21. * Gibb, B. E., Alloy, L. B., & Abramson, L. Y. (2003). Global reports of childhood maltreatment versus recall of specific maltreatment experiences: Relationships with dysfunctional attitudes and depressive symptoms. Cognition & Emotion, 17(6), 903-915. * Gibb, B. E., Alloy, L. B., Abramson, L. Y., Beevers, C. G., & Miller, I. W. (2004). Cognitive vulnerability to depression: A taxometric analysis. Journal of Abnormal Psychology, 113(1), 81-89. * Gibb, B. E., Alloy, L. B., Abramson, L. Y., & Marx, B. P. (2003). Childhood maltreatment and maltreatment-specific inferences: A test of Rose and Abramson's (1992) extension of the hopelessness theory. Cognition & Emotion, 17(6), 917-931. * Gibb, B. E., Zhu, L., Alloy, L. B., & Abramson, L. Y. (2002). Attributional styles and academic achievement in university students: A longitudinal investigation. Cognitive Therapy & Research, 26(3), 309-315. * Robinson, M. S., & Alloy, L. B. (2003). Negative cognitive styles and stress-reactive rumination interact to predict depression: A prospective study. Cognitive Therapy & Research, 27(3), 275-292. * Safford, S. M., Alloy, L. B., Crossfield, A. G., Morocco, A. M., & Wang, J. C. (2004). The relationship of cognitive style and attachment style to depression and anxiety in young adults. Journal of Cognitive Psychotherapy, 18(1), 25-41. * Spasojevic, J., & Alloy, L. B. (2002). Who becomes a depressive ruminator? Developmental antecedents of ruminative response style. Journal of Cognitive Psychotherapy, 16(4), 405-419. * Spasojevic, J., & Alloy, L. B. (2001). Rumination as a common mechanism relating depressive risk factors to depression. Emotion, 1(1), 25-37. * Steinberg, J. A., Gibb, B. E., Alloy, L. B., & Abramson, L. Y. (2003). Childhood emotional maltreatment, cognitive vulnerability to depression, and self-referent information processing in adulthood: Reciprocal relations. Journal of Cognitive Psychotherapy, 17(4), 347-358. References External links * Temple University faculty page Category:American psychologists Category:Social psychologists Category:Clinical psychologists Category:Bipolar disorder researchers Category:Living people